


The Magical Glee Club

by Akita_J



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Kurt, Romance, Self-Harm, creature kurt, magical glee club, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_J/pseuds/Akita_J
Summary: Harry had been hurt too many times. He could no longer take the pressure. He had killed Voldemort at 15 and was sent right back to the Dursleys' where he is forced by his uncle to "service" his clients. Harry has been forced to service clients under the name Fairy, since he got back from Hogwarts his first time. The police have been trying to catch his uncle for a long time now and one day an officer goes undercover and saves Harry. Seeing the abuse that the wizarding world has put Harry and his stepson Dean Thomas through he and his wife decide to move to America where wizards and other magical creatures learn about magic disguised as normal clubs, that muggles are spelled not to join. It is there that Harry meets a fae. Fae are fairy like creatures that are born with a soul mate. That soul mate whether they know it or not are protected from death magic, because fae are creatures of light. However fae have a curse, if a fae were to be forced to love someone who is not their soul mate the soulmate would die and the fae will become fated to forever be the slave of their abuser. Will Kurt Hummel find his soulmate, Harry Potter, and seal the soulmate magic before it is too late?





	1. Saving a Fairy

Harry's POV:

Harry hates his life. In the wizarding world he is expected to be a perfect hero, but at his relatives home he is expected to whore himself to his uncle's clients. Harry's uncle had been forcing clients on him since he came back from his first year at Hogwarts. Harry knew he could never be the perfect hero the wizarding world wanted him to be. I mean how could he, when he can't even defend himself from his uncle's muggle clients.  
Harry looks down at the scar on his hand. 'I must not tell lies'.

Harry snorted and thought, "My whole life is just one giant lie. I'm no hero. I'm just some kid that won't live past his 16th Birthday either due to war or to one my uncle's clients going too far. But here I am. Going to fight a Dark Lord who has years more magical knowledge than myself."

Harry honestly did not care whether he lived or he died. He just knew that he wasn't going to let Voldemort hurt anyone else. Harry was now in the Department of Mysteries ready to die for the sake of the rest of the Wizarding world. Harry heard the words "Avada Kedavra" and saw a green light heading towards himself. Harry smiled knowing that his dreadful life would be over, but it wasn't. The spell rebounded somehow, just like it did when he was a baby. Voldemort died just like that from his own spell.

"Oh my G-d." Harry whispered.

"Merlin, Harry survived the killing curse again!" Ron called out.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"How did I survive?" Harry said, "Last time was because of my mother's sacrifice! How could I have survived this time?"

"Mate, you're talking as if you wanted to die." Dean said.

"No. I'm just curious." Harry said putting back up his mask. Harry did not want his friends to think he was suicidal, even if in all actuality he was.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll research it over the summer." Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

When they got back to Hogwarts Hermione gave all the members of the DA devices that looked like cell phones.

"I made these so that they can be charged with magic" Hermione said.

"Hermione you're a genius!" Harry told her and Ron asked her what it was. Harry and Hermione went into a lengthy explanation on to what a cell phone was, while they were on the train.

When Harry got off the train he felt terrified. The only person there to pick him up was his uncle.

"What you waiting for boy!" Uncle Vernon called out.

Harry flinched and moved into his uncle's car.

"You better be ready boy, Fairy has a new client for tonight." Harry flinched and said nothing.

"You better not insult the client by flinching every time he touches you."

Harry nodded silently, not looking his uncle in the eye. They stopped when the two of them got to a little run down motel. Uncle Vernon checked into the motel.

"Strip." his uncle commanded as soon as Harry got into the room. Harry quickly took off his clothes and handed them to his uncle. "Good boy. Now don't leave until I get back with the client." Harry scowled. It was not like he could go anywhere. He was completely naked and completely wandless. Harry looked around the room. They really didn't clean up well after their last guests. Harry saw an exacto knife left from the last people who stayed in the room. Harry picked up the blade and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye world"

Harry heard the door open and an unfamiliar voice yelled "No!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Officer Thomas's POV:

Officer Thomas sure loved being a cop. The only exception is when his job conflicts with picking up his son up from the Hogwarts Express. But he knew that this job was important and a very delicate matter. They had been tracking the Fairy for a couple years now. The Fairy's employer had been very good at covering his tracks. But they did learn that Fairy's services were only offered during the summer months. Not only was the Fairy's employer selling prostitution, which is very illegal, but he was selling the body of a child. It sickened him to think about how messed up that kid must be after years of forced prostitution.

Tonight Officer Jean Thomas had to go undercover as a client for the Fairy, so he could get the proof he needs to lock up Vernon Dursley, who happens to be his most likely suspect. His family knew that he was going to be bringing home the kid until a suitable guardian. The only reason he was allowed to tell his family at all was because they would be housing him for at least a week. Jean Thomas approached Vernon Dursley.

"Where's the boy?" Officer Thomas questioned.

"You want to get right to business then. He's right in there."

Officer Thomas opened the door to see a boy with an exacto knife in his hand.

"No!" Officer Thomas screamed out and forced the knife out of the boy's hands.

Vernon Dursley growled, "I'll talk to you as soon as your client is done with you!" And then he slammed the door.

The boy trembled and cried.

"Please... please.... don't rape me." The boy begged.

"I'm not going to rape you", Jean said gently, "I'm an undercover cop. I'm here to rescue you."

"You mean I won't have to be a prostitute anymore?" Fairy asked with a slight bit of hope in his voice.

"I brought you some of my son's clothes." Jean said, "I don't know if they'll fit you, but you'll need to wear clothes when you leave the room."

"Thanks" Fairy said quietly with a small hopeful smile on his face.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry's POV:

Harry did not know what he should be expecting when he heard he had a new client. But an undercover cop, that was the last thing he was expecting. He honestly was expecting to kill himself before he turned 16, but now he has a possibility of having a normal life and he would be a fool not to take it.

"Will I be able to get my trunk from the back of my uncle's car?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes." The officer told him. Harry put on the clothes that he had been offered. They fit him better than Dudley's hand me downs but they were still slightly too big on him. Harry watched as the Officer arrested his uncle.

"Go get your trunk." The officer told him.

Harry approached his uncle's car.

"Hello Hedwig", Harry whispered. "Can you take this letter to Hermione explaining why you have to stay with her."

Hedwig flew off and he put her cage in his trunk and pulled out his wand and put it in his back pocket.

"The other officers have taken your uncle to jail to await his trial." The officer explained, "You will not be able to go back to your aunt's house, until we know for sure she wasn't involved."

"She knew about it." Harry said, "She just didn't care to stop it. To her I was just a worthless freak."

"Don't call yourself that." The Officer said, "You're not a worthless freak."

"Oh I know I'm not worthless." Harry said, "But I am a freak. Nothing that happens will change that. I mean why am I the only one to..." Harry stopped himself before he would reveal anything about the wizarding world.

"You're not a freak." The officer said, "You're a kid that has had to deal with way too much hardships in his life."

Suddenly Harry's phone wrang.

"Can I answer?" Harry asked.

"Kid you don't have to ask me about talking to your friends. You can talk to them in the car since the ride back to my area is about an hour."

"Thanks, Officer." Harry said.

"My name's Jean Thomas." The officer said.

"Harry" He responded.

Harry hopped into the back of Officer Thomas's car and saw that the missed call was from Dean. Harry's eyes narrowed. Harry knew Dean suspected something as soon as he asked why he survived. Dean is very observant and really cares about his friends. He's almost as loyal as a hufflepuff. Harry called Dean back.

"Harry!" Dean exclaimed, "I was so worried that you had done something drastic!"

"I told you I wasn't going to kill myself." Harry said.

"That's not what I saw an hour ago." Officer Thomas replied.

"Who was that Harry." Dean asked.

"Oh, that's the police officer who arrested my uncle." Harry drawled.

Officer Thomas snorted at the bored tone in Harry's voice. Harry glared at him and went back to his conversation.

"What!" Dean exclaimed. "Harry. What's the name of the police officer who is with you?"

"Officer Thomas." Harry said, "Why?"

"Fuck, Harry", Dean said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I never really liked my uncle anyway." Harry said confused.

"It's not that", Dean replied, "Officer Thomas is my step dad, and I knew exactly what assignment he was on."

Harry's eyes widened with fear. Someone knew. Dean knew. He knew that Harry was nothing but a worthless whore, who had been forced to take on a leadership role in a war. He knew Harry was a fake.

"Harry?" Dean questioned worried.

"No!" Harry freaked, "Why? Why did you have to know?"

"Harry, you're my friend and nothing will ever change that!"

"You mean you don't care that I'm nothing but a worthless whore?"

"Harry don't call yourself that! You are way more than a worthless whore! You did not choose to let those people rape you! Harry you are an amazing person! No matter how many time the world has screwed you over you still manage to care about others!"

Harry started crying, "Thanks." Harry whispered into the phone.

"I'll see you when you get here. I'll try to stay up for you. Mom says I should go to sleep, because I might scare you, since you might 'quote on quote' not be able to handle meeting new people."

Harry snorted. "Yeah I'll see you." Harry hung up the phone.

"You ok", Officer Thomas asked.

"I'm fine", Harry said, "Can you please not tell your son I tried to kill myself."

"I promise not to tell him if you promise not to kill yourself."

"I'll try." Harry responded, "I don't really want to be dead, but before I didn't see any other way to escape the pain other than killing myself. I mean I am in no way feeling mentally healthy but I know the pain will gradually disappear with time."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Harry", Officer Thomas said, "I would be worried if you were pretending everything is ok, but acknowledging that it will get better is a start to recovery."

"Well I would be feeling much more depressed if my dormmate was not such a great motivational person." Harry responded.

"We're here." Officer Thomas said as he pulled into the driveway of a two story house. They entered the house to see Dean waiting in the kitchen.

"Dean, I thought your mother told you not to wait for me."

"I know dad", Dean responded, "but I wanted to help him."

"I'm not sure if Harry would be comfortable being introduced to new people and no this has nothing to do with the fact that you're gay."

"Dad! You can't go outing people like that!" Dean replied angrily. Harry's eyes widened not knowing his friend was gay. Harry didn't care that Dean was gay. Dean is one of his friends. One of Dumbledore's Army.

"Officer Thomas. I'm sure I'll be fine around him." Harry said quietly.

"You sure, Harry?" 

Harry nodded.

"Do you mind staying in Dean's room tonight?"

Harry shook his head and walked over to Dean. Officer Thomas watched as Harry and Dean walked up the stairs together.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Officer Thomas's POV

Jean watched in confusion as the two boys walked upstairs together as if they've been friends their whole lives. Then it hit him. Jean saw the wand sticking out of Harry's back pocket. The friend he called must have been Dean, but Dean didn't have a cell phone since they weren't necessary in the wizarding world.

"Hey, honey", He said to his wife when he entered his room.

"Did you know Dean has a cell phone that can be charged by magic?"

"Seriously. That must be how he knew."

"Knew what?" Katie Thomas questioned.

"Harry, the kid who I brought, had a phone call and the person on the other end of the phone somehow figured out what he has been through. And he has a wand."

"I don't want Dean going back to that school." Katie stated.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"There were scars that looked like words on his hand, and all he could say is that it had something to do with political views." 

"Okay, I agree with you, but the boys still need their education." Jean responded.

"I have already thought of that. I put in some research and found that in America wizards and muggles go to the same schools, they just have clubs that the muggles at their schools are naturally drawn away from. And there are not just wizards in these clubs they also have magical creatures such as Veela, werewolves, and fae."

"How did you find this out?"

"I have a cousin who lives in Lima Ohio and her son Finn is a wizard. He participates in his school's magic club, which is disguised as the glee club."

"We'll talk to the boys about it in the morning, but for now let's just go to sleep."

"Alright." Katie said and the two adults drifted off to sleep.


	2. Soul Mates Part 1

Elizabeth's POV:

It was October 31, 1994. Elizabeth was helping a 1 year old Kurt dress in a cute baby froggy costume. Elizabeth squealed at the adorableness of baby Kurt. Kurt was the most important thing in Elizabeth's life. Though her husband is equally as important in her life, he would not be nearly as adorable in a froggy costume.

"Who's the cutest baby in the world", Elizabeth said lovingly to baby Kurt, "I know who it is. You are. You are."

"You should probably stop telling him that before he grows a big head", Burt told her as she entered the room.

Elizabeth stuck out her tongue at Burt and Kurt just glared. Elizabeth then told her baby, "Ignore him, Kurt. He clearly does not recognise sheer adorableness when he sees it."

Kurt giggled as his mommy tickled his tummy and Burt rolled his eyes.

"You know once he starts understanding what we are saying he will end up with a big head." Burt responded.

"Then we should compliment his cuteness before he understands it." Elizabeth countered.

Then she heard a cry from Kurt's direction. Green moving swirls appeared on Kurt's skin symbolizing that he was using his fae magic. She saw Kurt start breathing heavily and start wheezing.

"Burt! Call a magical ambulance! Something is hurting Kurt's soulmate and his magic is reacting negatively!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Burt rushed to the phone and called the magical line at the hospital. A healer came as quickly as it took to call and the Hummel family piled into a magical ambulance. The ambulance got to the hospital almost instantly and multiple healers ran out of the hospital and attached Kurt to a breathing machine and took him into a room for observations.

Elizabeth cried. "Who would dare hurt an innocent child?"

"I'm not sure, Liz", Burt replied, "But for now all we can do is hope that Kurt and his soulmate will survive this experience.

Elizabeth and Burt quickly learned that Kurt almost dieing was only the beginning. They quickly realized that Kurt could no longer stomach fatty or processed foods, which means whoever Kurt's soulmate could be is suffering from malnourishment, maybe even bordering starvation. Every now and then Kurt would get small bruises that healed quickly, but that meant Kurt's soulmate was suffering under abuse. Elizabeth wished she could find the child and remove him or her from where ever he or she was living, but since Elizabeth had no idea where to start looking there was no way to save the child. When Kurt turned 5 the bruises stopped appearing quite as often, but that was likely because the kid was going to elementary school and his or her guardians did not want to get in trouble for abuse. Elizabeth looked at Kurt.

'At least he is having fun at school' She thought to herself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kurt's POV:

It was Kurt's first day of kindergarten and he was very excited. He could not wait to learn more about magical culture, but first he would have to get through his first day of muggle school. How bad could school be, right? Kurt entered the classroom where he was greeted by the friendly face of his new teacher.

"Go find your name, sweetie", Kurt's teacher , Ms. Blanchard, said.

Kurt nodded and went to look for his seat. Kurt found that he was seated next to a girl with dark skin and pretty curly black hair.

"Hi" Kurt said shyly having never met anyone his own age before.

The girl stared at him for a second then smiled. "Hi, my name is Mercedes Jones." The girl said brightly, "What's yours, boo?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt responded quietly with a small smile

"So what club are you going to be joining?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt thought for a second. 'What was the magic club called at this school... Oh right it's...' 

"The cooking club." Kurt responded.

"Oh me too", Mercedes said excitedly, "So what exactly are you. I'm a pureblood witch."

"I'm a fae." Kurt replied quietly.

Mercedes tensed. "Boo", she said, "you shouldn't tell people you are a fae. I would say to tell them your a fairy since they have the closest powers to a fae but since fairies have wings hidden under their clothes others will be able to tell that you are lying. Tell them you are a tree nymph or a woodland elf instead and don't use enough magic for your fae markings to appear."

"Why?" Kurt asked in fear.

"It's dangerous for people to know what you are." Mercedes responded in a serious tone, "If the wrong person were to find out you were a fae they could force his or herself on you to claim you for their own and I do not want that for you, boo."

"Thanks for warning me, Cedes." Kurt said knowing he'd just found a true friend.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from anyone that would want to hurt you." Mercedes said in a confident voice.

"Ok class today we are going to learn about our ABCs", Ms. Blanchard said from the front of the classroom.

After school that day Kurt and Mercedes ran to the home ec room where they knew the magical cooking club would be meeting. Upon entering the two children saw their teacher Ms. Blanchard.

"Oh! Kurt, Mercedes welcome to the magical cooking club", Ms. Blanchard said, "Please go find a seat and we'll start introductions."

Ms. Blanchard turned to address the club, "Hello, and welcome to the cooking club otherwise known as the magical culture club. Today we'll do introductions. We will first say our name, then favorite food, then grade, and lastly what type of creature you are. I'll start. My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard and I am a kindergarten teacher. My favorite food is apple pie. And I am a woodland elf. Can anybody tell me the difference between woodland elves, dark elves, high elves, house elves, snow elves and santa's elves? And introduce yourself."

An older boy in the back raised his hand.

"My name is Jesse St James", the boy said cockily, "I am in second grade. My favorite food is ice cream. And I am a High elf which are better than all other elves because they have more power. A woodland elf is an elf that has a job to protect animals and nature and have the ability to grow plants. A dark elf is an elf that is tasked with being the guardians of the night and can travel through shadows. High elves are protectors of day time. They are first and foremost warriors with the ability to summon weapons, which is why many high elves are found in different countries militaries. House elves have all the same powers as wizards, but to survive they must bond themselves to wizarding families otherwise their magic would drain and they would die. Snow elves are the protectors of winter they have the ability to absorb cold or produce it, not to be mistaken for santa's elves, which just don't exist."

"Thank you Jesse. Can anyone tell me the difference between a veela, a succubus, and an incubus?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

A small boy in the back of the room raised his hand.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe." The boy said shyly and innocently, "I am in Pre K and my favorite food is bananas. I am an incubus." Sebastian blushed and continued quietly, "An incubus is a creature that uses sex as a way to feed after they have gone through puberty, if they don't they will die. They also have a strong allure that attracts almost everyone. And they are also all male. A succubus does the same thing, but is female." Sebastian looked away from the rest of the club and trembled. Tears started forming in his eyes, "They.... They are... also called by many adult creatures slu.... slu... sluts and whores."

"Oh Sebastian!" Ms. Blanchard exclaimed and ran up and hugged him knowing the poor boy would be in for a hard life, "What Sebastian means is that many magical beings are prejudiced against them because of what they are and what they have to do to survive, but just because your parents say bad things about them does not mean they are true. For one you cannot help the way you are born and two you should always treat others the way you would want to be treated."

"But he's an incubus", Jesse said with a hateful smirk, "He's nothing but a freak of nature. And first and foremost he will always be a slut."

Sebastian just cried harder.

"Hey!" A 5th grader from the back of the class called, "He's just a little boy! My younger brother's his age and I would not want anyone treating my brother like that, so why is it okay to treat the kid like that?"

The 5th grade boy walked up to Sebastian and said, "Don't worry I'll protect you. Anybody Else who feels the same should come up."

Mercedes walked over to join the 5th grader and Kurt joined her.

"No one else is coming up here! I'm ashamed of you." Ms. Blanchard exclaimed.

The rest of the club day was Ms. Blanchard teaching us about the cultures of different creatures and baking chocolate chip cookies.

"Here Mercedes, you want my cookies?" Kurt asked.

"Why? Don't you want them?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't eat them without getting sick." Kurt said.

"Sure." Mercedes responded awkwardly.

"There's my mom. See you tomorrow, Cedes." Kurt said with a smile and Mercedes waved to him.

"So how was your first day of class sweetie?" Mom said.

"Mommy, why were they bullying a kid? They said it was because he was an incubus, but Ms. Blanchard said it was wrong to bully based on what type of creature they were."

"Because some people are unaccepting of those who are different. Promise me you will always be accepting of others."

"Of course Mommy." Kurt said while smiling.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth watched Kurt carefully. Elizabeth did not want Kurt to go to school if he was sick. The times he was sick Kurt's friend Mercedes would drop off his makeup work. Kurt is now in 1st grade and his friend Cooper, who would always stick up for little Sebastian is now in middle school. Elizabeth felt so sorry for the kid. Poor Sebastian was beaten up so badly that he was pulled out of school and his parents moved them to France.

"Mrs. Hummel, why does Kurt keep getting sick?" Mercedes asked one day worried about her best friend.

"Kurt just has a week immune system" Elizabeth lied, "Thank you for bringing Kurt's homework I'm glad he has a friend like you. Don't worry he should be back in school by tomorrow"

Mercedes beamed at Elizabeth's praise and then left.

Elizabeth went up to Kurt's room to check on him.

"You okay, baby?" Elizabeth asked.

Kurt nodded. "I think I'm ready to go back to school tomorrow."

"I'm glad, sweetheart." Elizabeth said while hugging Kurt.

Elizabeth was glad Kurt went to school that next day. Burt had work and Elizabeth had to go grocery shopping. It wasn't until Elizabeth left the store that she felt someone was following her. Elizabeth ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran and ran until she was hidden by the trees in the park.

"Come out, come out fae." Elizabeth heard a British male voice call. Elizabeth tensed. She made no movement. She held her breath hoping the stalker would go away.

Elizabeth channeled her magic and fired it at the man. The man dodged and sent a stupify at her. Elizabeth felt her body fall. She was defenseless and stunned as the man walked toward her. And drew a rune on her forehead.

"This rune nullifies your claiming until someone of my bloodline removes it." Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear. She was about to be forced into magical servitude for the rest of her existence. Elizabeth felt tears streaking down her cheeks, before she blacked out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No One's POV:

"Damn it!" The man cursed. "I should have known the rune would only end up killing the fae. Where the hell am I supposed to find another one!"

The man then apparated away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt's POV:

Kurt had been waiting for his mother to show up for two hours. Everyone was gone except for Ms. Blanchard.

"Kurt, what are you still doing here?" Ms. Blanchard asked in concern.

"My mom never arrived to pick me up." Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

Ms. Blanchard hugged Kurt. "Come here, Kurt. Let's call your father."

Ms. Blanchard dialed dad's number and handed Kurt the phone.

"Hello, Hummel Tires and Lube." He heard his dad say.

"Dad." Kurt called in a desperate voice.

"Kurt, where are you? Why aren't you or your mother home yet?" Burt asked in worry.

Kurt started crying. "Mommy never came to pick me up!"

"What!?" Dad exclaimed in shock, "I'll be right there, Kurt!"


End file.
